Spongebob vs Voldemort
by Bibbsch
Summary: Spongebob trifft durch Zufall und einen Urlaub Voldemort. Dieser hat natürlich gleich Pläne mit dem Schwamm, die sich aber nicht so ganz durchführen lassen. Sehr bescheuerte Geschichte, sollten nur die Leute lesen, die 100% Sinnlosigkeit zu schätzen wisse


Ich sollte wohl noch einmal erwähnen, dass diese Story wirklich total sinnentleert ist und keinesfalls ernst gemeint, Gott bewahre! Sie ist schon ziemlich alt, ich hab sie vor Jahren geschrieben und es ist einfach nur verquerter Unsinn. Ich erwarte nicht, dass jemand es versteht oder lustig findet. 

Autorin: Bibbsch

Titel: Spongebob vs. Voldemort

Untertitel: Die unvorstellbare Desintelligenz trifft auf das unvorstellbar Böse

Rating: K (weil ich jungen Kinderseelen kein Trauma zumuten will...)

Genre: Humor, Crossover, silly

Fandoms: Harry Potter, Spongebob Schwammkopf

Pairings: och, so wirkliche Pairings gibt's da nich… Jetzt seid ihr bestimmt alle ganz erleichtert…

**Die unvorstellbare Desintelligenz trifft auf das unvorstellbar Böse **

**Spongebob vs. Voldemort**

Alles begann an einem friedlichen Mittwoch Nachmittag auf dem Grund des Meeres.

„Guck mal, Patrick! Ein glitzerndes Etwas!"

Spongebob winkte aufgeregt seinen Seestern-Freund zu sich. Patrick starrte angestrengt in die Richtung, in die der Schwamm deutete: „Was ist das?"

Vorsichtig näherten sich die beiden und nun konnte man deutlich erkennen, was es war. „Ein Pokal!", flüsterte Spongebob ehrfürchtig. „Ein Pokal! Cool, cool, cool!!!" Patrick hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Angestrengt starrte nun der Schwamm, und zwar auf das Schildchen an dem Pokal: „Und was steht da?"

„An den edlen Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers.", antwortete Patrick wie aus der Pistole geschossen, was ihm einen erstaunten Blick von seinem gelben Freund einbrachte:

„Du kannst lesen, Patrick?"

„Nein."

„Achso. Egal..." Langsam las Spongebob die Aufschrift:

„An den edlen Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers. Cooooooooooool!"

„Ja, Mann! Voll groovy, Alter! Und jetzt?"

„Was und jetzt?"

„Na und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Ding?"

„Achso. Na wir bringen ihn jetzt zu mir nach Hause, dachte ich."

„Okay!"

Also schulterten Patrick und Spongebob den Pokal und wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zu Spongebobs Ananas machen, als ein leises „PLOPP!" zu hören war und Spongebob und Patrick samt dem Pokal spurlos verschwunden waren.

Und schon war es wieder friedlich und still in Bikini Bottom...

°°°oooOOOooo°°°

Voldemort kauerte sich in sein Stoffbündel. Noch war sein Körper nicht wieder hergestellt, aber es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis Harry Potter hier auftauchte und sein Blut würde dafür sorgen, dass er endlich aus der Gestalt dieses Kleinkindes herauskam. Wie auf Kommando hörte Voldemort auch schon das leise „PLOPP!" des Portschlüssels, der den Jungen hier herbringen sollte. Gerade wollte der Magier mit seinem Satz beginnen („Tötet den Überflüssigen!"), aber als er einen gierigen Blick auf seine Ankömmlinge werfen wollte, stellte er fest, dass da gar kein Cedric Diggory war, und auch kein Harry Potter. Stattdessen lagen da ein wenig bedröppelt ein Seestern in einer bunten Hawaii-Badehose und ein Schwamm in brauner Arbeitsuniform.

„Das ist unfair! So steht das aber nicht im Drehbuch! Was machen diese- Dinger- da? Wofür werde ich denn bezahlt?" Voldemort ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf. Irgendetwas lief hier ganz gewaltig schief, das spürte er.

Eine Stimme- sie schien von nirgendwo her zu kommen, oder aus seinem Kopf? Ach nein, sie kam ja nur aus diesem merkwürdigen Knopf in seinem Ohr, an den er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte- antwortete seinem wütenden Ausruf: „Sorry, Voldemort! Harry und Cedric haben heute Urlaub! Das ist der Ersatz. Tu einfach so, als sei der Schwamm Harry. Mit ein wenig Phantasie sehen sich die beiden sogar ähnlich, findest du nicht?"

Die Stimme verstummte und Voldemort stieß einen Zornesschrei aus. Und zu allem Überfluss begannen dieser Schwamm und der Seestern auch noch zu reden.

„Du, Patrick? Wo sind wir hier?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sponge!"

„Du, ich glaub, wir sind bei den Menschen!"

„Warum fragst du immer mich, obwohl du weißt, dass ich es nicht weiß und obwohl du weißt, dass du es weißt?"

„Ach, ist doch egal. Ja, schau mal, da oben schaut ein Mensch zu uns runter!

Hallo da oben, Mensch! Kannst du mich verstehen? Ich bin Spongebob Schwammkopf!"

Na klasse. Ein Schwamm und ein Seestern, die sprechen konnten. Voldemort würde sie schnell erledigen, und dann würde er den Rest des Tages ein gutes Buch lesen.

Auf die Wiederherstellung seines Körpers musste er eben noch bis morgen warten, aber so viel Geduld hatte er.

„Pettigrew, lass mich auf den Boden!" Der Wurmschwanz reagierte sofort auf den Befehl und setzte seinen Meister auf den Boden. Peinlich berührt stellte der Dunkle Lord fest, dass er so gerade mal knapp einen Kopf größer war als seine beiden Gegenüber.

„Zauberstab!", bellte er Peter Pettigrew erneut an und bekam sofort, was er wollte. Eichenholz und Phönixfeder. Mit Genuss streckte er seinen viel zu kurzen Arm mit dem viel zu langen Zauberstab aus und richtete ihn zuerst auf den Seestern und dann auf den Schwamm, was nicht halb so elegant aussah wie beabsichtigt.

„Soso... Spongebob. Und dein Freund?"

Der Seestern fing an zu sabbern und gab ein „Ööööööööööööh..." von sich.

Also antwortete sein gelber Freund für ihn:  
"Das ist Patrick! Und fuchtel nicht so mit dem Stock da rum, das kann ganz leicht danebengehen! Und wer bist du?"

„Soso... Patrick. Und mich kennst du nicht?"

„Nein."

„Soso... ich bin Lord Voldemort."

„Komischer Name. Darf ich Voldi zu dir sagen? Und sag bitte nicht immer „soso", sonst halten die dich noch für die unvorstellbare Desintelligenz und mich für das unvorstellbar Böse. Obwohl... wen meinen die sonst mit der Desintelligenz?"

Unvorstellbare Desintelligenz? Das Böse? War er hier im falschen Film gelandet? War das hier nicht „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch"???

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Lord Voldemort am Kopf.

„Nein, du darfst nicht Voldi zu mir sagen. So, und jetzt halts Maul, ich will dich endlich umbringen!"

Spongebob machte große Augen:

„Also bist du böse?"

„Ja, ich bin total böse."

„Und wie böse bist du? So böse wie Plankton?"

„Wer zur Hölle ist Plankton?"

„Ach, das ist nur ein Nachbar. Der will manchmal die Welt erobern und der kann so diabolisch lachen."

„Ja, dann bin ich so böse wie Plankton. Nein, ich bin noch schlimmer. Willst du mal mein diabolisches Lachen hören?"

°°°oooOOOooo°°°

So langsam verlor Voldemort den Verstand. Unfassbar, dieser Schwamm. So langsam begriff er, was mit „unvorstellbarer Desintelligenz" gemeint war. Schon seit etwa zwei Stunden textete Sponge ihn zu und Voldemort konnte es nicht mehr hören. Doch etwas half nicht:

Voldemort hatte schon nach etwa fünf Minuten den Spaß an diesem „Gespräch" verloren, er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und den tödlichen Fluch ausgesprochen.

Doch „Avada Kedavra" half nichts gegen diesen schwammigen Teufelsbraten und seinen pinken Freund. Der Schwamm lachte nur und sagte, es würde kitzeln und durch den Seestern ging der Fluch einfach durch.

„Duuu, Voldi? Hast du eigentlich Freunde?" Freunde? Hatte er Freunde, fragte Voldemort sich. Nein, hatte er nicht. Wie konnte er es nur vergessen: Er war Lord Voldemort, er brauchte keine Freunde. Obwohl... seine Gedanken wirbelten, wie die Schneeflocken in diesen lustigen Kugelgläsern, die die Muggel an Weihnachten aufstellten und in denen kleine bunte Männchen drin waren. Wenn man die Gläser schüttelte, flog der Schnee lustig, hui bum, durch die Gegend. So ein Glas sollte ich mir mal kaufen, dachte Voldemort. Und er dachte sich: Genau so fühlen sich meine Gedanken an.

Bei diesen Gedanken musste er laut lachen.

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund!"

Plötzlich war der Dunkle Lord sich seiner Sache ganz sicher und er wusste auch, warum er noch nie welche gehabt hatte:

Er hatte keine gewollt. Aber jetzt wollte er, mehr als alles andere.

Voldemort sah Spongebob an (der übrigens gerade Patrick erklärte, dass Voldi arm dran wäre, weil er keine Freunde hätte) und er wurde von der Schönheit dieses grellen Gelbs geblendet.

Eine wunderschöne Nase... und diese Poren erst!!! Voldemort wusste, was er nun zu sagen und zu tun hatte und er zögerte keine Sekunde mit seinem Handeln:

Er warf diesen merkwürdigen Stock in seiner Hand weg –von dem er ohnehin nicht wusste, was der da zu suchen hatte- ließ sich vor Spongebob auf die Knie fallen und hatte sofort wieder dessen ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit...

°°°oooOOOooo°°°

„Spongebob: Ich liebe dich! Willst du mich heiraten???" Zwei verdutzte, große Augen und ein: „Na ja, du bist ja ganz nett, aber..." waren die Antwort.

Aber das wollte Voldemort nicht akzeptieren:

„Begreifst du denn nicht? Wir könnten groß sein, wir könnten in die Geschichte eingehen! Wie Romeo und Julia, Orpheus und Eurydike, Hänsel und Gretel, Ernie und Bert, Bernhard und Bianca, ..." So ging es ewig weiter. Spongebob hörte gespannt zu und hatte sich (schon längst) nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er zählte einfach endlos weiter auf. „...Diddl und Diddlina, Chip und Chap, Adam und Eva, Lisa und Rokko…" Patrick sabberte und vegetierte vor sich hin (kurz: Er verhielt sich eigentlich wie immer), aber Spongebob hing bei jedem Wort an Voldemorts Lippen- nur rein metaphorisch gesehen, versteht sich.

Da gab es einen Rumms. Patrick schreckte auf, Spongebob schrie und Voldemort war derjenige, der den Rumms von sich gegeben hatte:  
Er war bewusstlos umgekippt.

Folgender Dialog entwickelte sich:

Patrick: „Ist er tot?"

Spongebob: „Nein. Ich glaube, er schläft."

Patrick: „Oh. Gehen wir? Ich hab Hunger!"

Spongebob: „Gleich! Aber wir können Voldi doch nicht einfach so hier liegen lassen, er ist doch noch so klein! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!? Ist da jemand, der uns helfen kann???"

-Stille. Die Todesser sind schon längst auf und davon.-

Spongebob: „Vielleicht sollten wir ihn kitzeln. Dann wacht er auf und kann nach Hause gehen."

Die beiden fingen an, Voldemort zu kitzeln, aber er regte sich nicht.

Spongebob: „Also so geht das nicht. Wir holen seinen Stock, damit kann man gut kitzeln!"

Der Schwamm fand den „Stock" schnell und kehrte zu Patrick zurück.

Spongebob: „So, und was hat er immer gesagt, wenn er mich mit dem grünen Licht gekitzelt hat? Ach ja:  
Avada Kedavra!"

Das grüne Licht schoss aus dem Ende des Zauberstabes, gleißend hell. Es schoss direkt auf Voldemort zu, der sich aber dadurch aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wecken ließ.

Sponge zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wandte sich an seinen Freund: „Patrick, du hast Recht, wir gehen. Der wird schon wieder aufwachen. Dann komme ich zurück und sage ihm, dass ich schon Sandy versprochen hab, sie zu heiraten."

Den blöden Stock warf er weg- dass der noch nicht mal zum Kitzeln taugte...- und packte wieder den Pokal. Patrick wollte nicht dumm rumstehen (das tat er sowieso schon oft genug) und tat es seinem Freund Sponge gleich. Plopp Das einzige, was an diesem düsteren Ort zurückblieb, war ein kleines Stoffbündel, aus dessen Ohr ein sprechender Knopf gefallen war. Wenn jemand dagewesen wäre, der es hören könnte, hätte er daraus vernommen:

„Cut! Alles klar, die Szene ist im Kasten. Danke, Voldemort, gute Arbeit, sah fast echt aus. Voldi? VOLDI!!! Hey, Requisite! Das war doch nicht etwa ein echter Zauberstab?!…"


End file.
